My Love for a Villain
by JazLiy75
Summary: Jazmin Liyana had come to Slugterra as she had dream but Dr Blakk had tried to kidnapped her,causing her hatred to increase but a special kiss had joined the two hearts together. Blakkmin fanfic (Dr BlakkXJazmin. Blame my friends for this. And no teachers allowed.)
1. 1 The First Time We Met

**Jazmin: Hey,readers. I have another Slugterra fanfic for you all. **

**Farah: And it is a Blakkmin story.**

**Jazmin: *blushes* Farah Balqis!**

**Farah: Anyway,here you go. **

* * *

Jazmin's POV

Man! That badminton practice sure worn me out. My legs were aching and I was nearly out of breath. I couldn't wait to sit on the couch and watch my favourite show,Slugterra. I'd been busy for 2 months and a half since I was in charge for this year.

"Jazmin,we have a meeting with the head resident from the other side."

"Miss Liyana,Alor Star had a major flood and if you don't mind if we can form a donation pool."

"Jazmin Liyana,please train the kids for the Junior Tournament."

Jazmin here,Jazmin there,Jazmin everywhere. A lot of people in my neighbourhood gave a lot of orders until I nearly fainted. Eventhough I have my closest friends to help me,there was no way I could keep track on everything. I need a break from all this. I must get some rest before my mind gets to occupied.

It was a metre away from where I was standing when I saw something very unusual and unexpected next to my house. I went closer to in and gasped like I was completely shellshocked.

The drop was actually there,right in front of my eyes. This was totally crazy. The pathway to Slugterra was next to my house. Without hesitation,I quickly went into my house,packed up,left a note said,"Out of town forever,Jazmin," and sat on the drop. I wore my dorky glasses and braces so that nobody would recognise me. When I pressed the button,it quickly went down until I reached a hundred miles beneath the surface of the earth. _Wow! I've only seen it in the tv but now,I'm really in Slugterra,_ I thought.

It was really beautiful. My dream had become a reality and I would not have to worry about anything ever again. I went into the forest to hunt for some slugs. For real,I had never imagine that I would be in Slugterra. Too bad that my friends were missing this.

I nearly done with my slug hunting when I actually saw a big figure behind the bushes. I didn't like the sound of that and quickly ran away as fast as I can wih all my effort but the figure was way faster than me. I was about to climb a tree to get away but a hand had pulled my leg and I fell onto the ground. My glasses just broke and the braces on my teeth just fell off. The voice was so familliar that I was scared. "Well,look who do we have here?"said the voice that totally creeped me out.

The voice actually belonged to the evil Dr Thaddeus Blakk. But how could he get here? Diablos,Locke and Lode were along with him. I tried to break myself free but my strenght was no match for Blakk's. My worst nightmare had come true. Oh why I didn't went straight away to the Shane Hideout? I just hope someone will save me.

Dr Blakk's POV

I finally caught a beautiful woman but she was kinda tough. Way tougher than any women in Slugterra. Just my type and I really wanted to bring her back to my citadel. "So,what's your name young lady?"I asked.

She didn't even answer my question. I told my associetes to go back to the citadel and they did. She was quite scared of me so I pinned her to a tree and asked again,"I ask for the last time. What's your name?"

"Jazmin...Jazmin Liyana..."she replied. Jazmin Liyana. That's a nice name she has. I really wanted to know more about her so I keep asking and she did answered all of them except one. "So,where did you come from?"I asked.

Like the first question,she didn't answered and shook her head. Five times I had asked the same question but she still didn't want to answer. I had no choice but to force her to answer it. With that,I quickly capture her lips in a fierce passion. I knew she tried to pull away but I kept pulling her closer so that she couldn't escape. It wasn't love anyway. It was the only way I could force her to answer my question. The more she tried to pull away,the closer pull her in. I did pull away to asked a simple question to her,"Are you gonna tell about your origin or not?"

"Never in my whole entire life,"was her answer. That was a rude answer and I gave her another forceful kiss.

Jazmin's POV

He gave another forceful kiss but I didn't like him at all. I tried to pull away again but he still didn't let me go. Then,I could feel him unbuttoning my shirt. Is...Is he going to take advantage on me? I couldn't let this go on. To stop him,the only choice I have was to kiss him back and I did. I guess right now,he was in a complete shock.

Dr Blakk's POV

I stopped unbuttoning her shirt when she kissed me back. This was my first time receiving a sweet kiss from a woman and this was the sweetest kiss that I had in my whole entire life. Turned out that she was nearly the sweetest woman that I had ever met. And now,I'm head over heels in love with her. _Oh,Jazmin. Right now,I LOVE YOU!_

Jazmin's POV

I pulled away,looking into his lime green eyes. I put back the buttons of my shirt and saw him holding my hand in the sweetest way. Is he being so sweet to me for the first time? In my head right now,the song For the First Time in Forever began to play. Now,my affection towards him instantly grew. No more hatred towards him. Just love and affection was in me. He began to hold me in his strong arms as we headed back to the citadel. _Dr Thaddeus Blakk,I LOVE YOU TOO!_

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally finished the chapter. And a note to nicoleblakk,BLAME MY FRIENDS FOR THIS BLAKKMIN MOMENT!**

**Dr Blakk: Jazmin,just cool down.**

**Farah: Okay,Slugterra belongs to its rightful owner,Nerd Corps Entertainment. Jaz OUT!**

**Jazmin: Farah,that's my line.**


	2. 2 Our Love Begins

**Tamilarasi: What's up,everyone? Right now,we have another Blakkmin chapter.**

**Jazmin: Tamilarasi! ! ! **

**Dr Blakk: Just chill,Jaz.**

**Eli: I can't wait for another Blakkmin moment.**

**Jazmin and Dr Blakk: *blush* Just shut up,guys! ! ! **

* * *

Dr Blakk's POV

We'd finally reached the citadel and some of my goons wanted to take Jazmin to prison but I stopped them and told that she would be coming with me. The only reason that I did that was to stay close to her. She seemed like she wanted to be by my side. On our way to my room,many pairs of eyes were staring at us and some of my associates even tried to get closer to her. I aimed my blaster at them so they would stop attracting her.

When we reached to my room,Jazmin put her duffle bag on the floor and lied on the bed,giving me a wink. She was so beautiful but her age was 24. Am I too old for her? I sat on the bed next to her and began to asked,"Jazmin,how did you get your name? It's a perfect name for you."

"Well,my parents gave that name but I don't know why. I still kept thinking on what had happened to them. Once I was borned,they were gone. That question is still haunting me,"said Jazmin. Her parents were gone on the same day she was borned? That's something unusual. And for the first time in my life,I felt so sorry for her. My lime green eyes began to lock into her brown eyes and her hand was on mine. Should I kiss her or not? I didn't have any idea if she loved me like I loved her.

Jazmin's POV

There was an uncontrolable heartbeat inside me. I wanted to show him how much I love him but what if he didn't feel the same thing as I was feeling right now? The most evil man in Slugterra that I loved right now was leaning closer to close the gap between us. My left arm was on his neck and my right hand was on his chest. He actually loved me after all. And it was the sweetest kiss Blakk had ever give. I guess that was my destiny to be together with him. After we pulled away,he began to ruffle my hair like we had some affair or something.

He couldn't get his eyes off me. When I asked that,the only answer that he gave was,"Because you're the only woman that I love the most and I'll always be by your side no matter what. You're always be perfect in front of my eyes and you're my special girl." And by that,he kissed me again. I felt like Blakk was my Prince Charming and maybe he's the perfect soulmate for me. He pulled away again and lied next to me. "Better go to sleep,my dear. We'll be training tomorrow and please make sure you're on time,"said Blakk before he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep after greeting him a good night.

Dr Blakk's POV

She looked so beautiful when she sleeps. My hand began to stroke her cheek gently as she was a beautiful princess. Her slugs were sleeping as well. I was thinking about ghouling them but since they belonged to her,I cancelled my decision and went to get her blaster and a ghoul for her. I tried to find any extra blaster to give to her. Luckily,there was one left and the blaster model was the same as mine but it was smaller. The perfect size for her graceful hands. Then,a female tempesto hopped in front of me and asked,"Hey Blakk,what are you searching and what's with that small blaster you're holding?"

"Well,this is for someone and she's new here,"I replied. I've known the ghoul from the first time I started ghouling. Her behaviour was way different from any other ghouls. She's friendlier and kinder to other slugs. Not to mention her interaction between slugs and people,she has a lot of friends. And she was the first ghoul that could actually talk. So,I held out my hand for her to hop on and put her on my shoulder. As we were on our way to my room,we both talked about Jazmin and most of the time in our chat,she smirked everytime I told her about my relationship with the new person.

I lied on the bed when I finally reached my room. The ghoul hopped onto the bed,looked at Jazmin,went back to me and said softly,"She's beautiful. No wonder You love her." I put the ghoul in a tube and put her on the small table next to me along with the blaster. I finally rolled my body to faced Jazmin and fell asleep with her. _Goodnight,my love._

* * *

**Dr Blakk: Finally finished from that embarassing moment.**

**Jazmin: Totally. I guess we're free now.**

**Eli: Not so fast,you two. Although the chapter is finished,it doesn't mean that the story has ended. **

**Adam: *pushes Jazmin until her lips is connected to Dr Blakk's***

**Jazmin and Dr Blakk: *blush and pull away* Can you guys stop doing that?**

**Eli and Adam: Sorry.**

**Jazmin: Like always,don't forget to read and review,readees. Jaz OUT!**


	3. 3 The Love Problem

**Jazmin: Why did you guys force me and Dr Blakk to come here?**

**Marissa: What else? We wanna embarass both of you.**

**Dr Blakk: Do that and you'll be sorry. *aims a ghoul at Marissa***

**Ambassador Blakk: *fires a rammstone at Dr Blakk's blaster* Can we just go on already?**

**Marissa: Okay. And the gentleman will be in this chapter,causing a love problem to happen.**

* * *

Dr Blakk's POV

The next morning,I woke up from my dream and saw Jazmin in my arms. She was still asleep but she was close enough for me to wake her up with a special kiss. So,I pressed my lips against hers with tender love and passion. I didn't know why I have lost my fierce passion everytime I give her a kiss. Well,except for the first time we met.

In a few minutes,her eyes fluttered and she looked at me with that beautiful smile on her face. She put her hands on my chest and kissed my cheek. "Good morning,handsome," she said. I looked at her and replied,"Good morning,beautiful." Without hesitation,she grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. I put the blaster and the ghoul on the bed to surprise her. It was also a gift to show how much I love her and a thank you for coming into my lonely world. _Jazmin Liyana,thanks for accompany me in my life._

Jazmin's POV

I'd just finished my bath and went out of the bathroom fully dressed when I saw Blakk along with a blaster and a ghoul. He got them just for me? But how did he get them in a few minutes. Blakk walked towards me with the blaster and the ghoul when she began to talked,"Hey. Blakk said that he really likes you."

Blakk began to blush for the first time in his life. He looked kinda cute with that blush,causing me to love him more than before. But the odour from his body made me to push him into the bathroom. "Thaddy,I guess you need a bath. You smell like a dozen flatulorhinkus,"was my comment.

He tried to kiss me but too bad that I ran away before he did so. He shook his head,smiling and entered the bahroom.

I tried to find the training room and even asked Maurice the directions. Luckily,he showed the way and left me when he was done guiding me. I looked at my new blaster and the ghoul. She looked kinda friendly and she was different than any other ghouls that I'd seen in the show. "So,you're Jazmin Liyana,right? Well,I haven't get a name yet but I'd been Blakk's friend since he started ghouling. The rest of his ghouls were fierce and he always knows how to handle them,"said the ghoul.

Man! She is totally a friendly ghoul and the first ghoul which could actually talk. I replied to her with a smile,"Yup,that's my name. You said that you don't have a name,right? In that case,I'll call you Hyperstorm. How about it?" She finally nodded. Our chat had gone well when a figure came and his eyes were staring at me. I put Hyperstorm in my blaster and aimed it to the figure. "COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! REVEAL YOURSELF!"I exclaimed. Then,the figure finally got out of the shadow. It was the gentleman. What was he doing here?

The Gentleman's POV

I looked at the beautiful woman with that black hair and brown eyes. She was pretty tough,just the way I like it. With my polite manner,I asked her,"Who are you?"

"Jazmin Liyana,that's who I am. What do you want?"she said,getting furious. I quickly pulled her closer as I leaned forward. "I only want you. On the first day you came here,I was attracted by your beauty and I want you to be mine forever,"I said. Jazmin was struggling but she wouldn't be able to escape from me.

Dr Blakk's POV

I was on my way to the training room to train Jazmin when I heard someone screaming. I quickly ran towards the direction of the scream and saw the gentleman holding Jazmin. How dare he touched my girl?! I fired an attacknet at the gentleman and went to Jazmin. "Jazzie,are you okay? What did the gentleman try to do with you?"I asked.

"He tried to kiss me almost like he's gonna rape me. But thanks for saving me. You're my hero,"she replied. Wait! I'm her hero?! But I'm the most evil person in Slugterra,the enemy to the real hero Eli Shane and the woman that bloomed my heart was calling me her hero. I guess her affections towards me had reached to the maximum level. We both finally remembered that we have training to do and we both got ready.

We trained for an hour and Jazmin was better than expected on her first day of training. She looked at me and held my hand as she wanted something from me. "Sweetheart,I wanna duel with you if you don't mind,"she said.

A duel with her? I didn't want to hurt her or let her to get injuries but I didn't want her to call me a coward. So,I accepted her challange and got my blaster ready but she had started her first move by fired her tazerling at me. Man! She was so fast that I didn't have the time to take out my blaster. I kept firing my ghouls at her and she was doing the same thing with her slugs. Everytime I fired a ghoul,she became unstoppable and hard to be beat. I finally gave up and raised both my hands. "Okay,Jazmin Liyana. The victory is yours."

"What?! I thought you won't lose to a girl but I finally beat you,T,"said Jazmin before she went into my arms. My love for her began to grow everytime she's with me like we are impossible to be seperated. She began to kiss me and kept pulling me closer. Neither one of us broke the embrace. _You'll always be mine,Jaz. Forever and always._

* * *

**Marissa: Since this chapter is finished,we won't disturb both of you.**

**Jazmin: Terima kasih,Mar.**

**Dr Blakk: Finally!**

**Eli: Just for a week.**

**Jazmin and Dr Blakk: What?! A week?! So not fair,you guys! ! !**

**Marissa: Anyway,don't forget to read and review.**


	4. 4 The Confession About the Origin

**Jazmin: Hi,readers. Jaz is back alone. The two Blakks are busy with their own stuff. By Blakks I mean both Dr Blakk and Ambassador Blakk. Anyway,here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Jazmin's POV

After training,I followed Blakk to his office as he showed me everything there. I wasn't surprised since I'd seen it in the show. Blakk then looked at me and said,"For now on,you're my personal assistant and work in the office with me. Is that okay with you,Yana?"

Me as his personal assistant? My heart was beating faster than usual and I felt like I was running with rainbow unicorns. (Rainbow unicorns,really? XD) "Um...Sure,T. Plus,there's no other job that I like instead of being your PA,"I replied,trying to hide my excitement. He smirked and pulled me closer. "Good. Cause I like you to be by my side all the time." I looked at his lime green eyes as he kept holding me in his arms. It was too quiet around us and I was alone with Blakk. At least Maurice and Diablos were not here or I would go somewhere else to hide my embarassment. In a few minutes,Blakk captured my lips into a kiss. My eyes began to close as I melted into the kiss. I felt more relax than usual when he kissed me. He began to deepened the kiss and his fierce passion had come back again. It reminded me 'the first kiss' we had and it didn't go well at first.

The pressure then increased,causing Blakk to press our body close together but he still didn't break away from the kiss. I never felt anything like this and it was like the most seductive moment in my life. His tongue had entered into my mouth and his hand slowly began to go downwards. I had to admit it felt kinda ticklish when he did that. Then,he pinned me against the wall and tried to remove my shirt but I quickly stopped him since I wasn't really ready to take it to the next level. "What wrong,sweetheart? Did I hurt you?"said Blakk.

My tears began to run and I replied,"I...I'm not ready for this yet...And...I'm sorry." Blakk noticed me crying and tried to calm me down. "Shh...Don't cry,love. I'll wait till you're ready,"he said,kissing my forehead. I lied my head on his big muscular chest as he rubbed my back gently. After that moment was over,I went to change my clothes.

Dr Blakk's POV

I went to my desk and looked at the papers that I had to work on. But with the help from Jazmin,I could get everything done in no time. When Jazmin came in,she was wearing a red shirt,grey blazer,red skirt with a black end that reached her knees and a pair of silver high heels shoes. Wow! She looks hot in the uniform. And she even had a pink earphone with a microphone on her left. That is what I call a personal assistant. She sat next to me as I explained her about the papers.

It has been 15 minutes and Jazmin had done with the papers. She's pretty fast at working on the papers while I'd just done four of them. I was really impressed with her performence and much better than the rest of my goons. I kissed her again as she began to smiled through the kiss. But one question was still haunting me. Where exactly did she come from? If I asked her again,she wouldn't answer. But I had to try. I took a deep breath after I pulled away before the question came out of my mouth,"Jazmin,can you tell me about your origin? Please,I need to know."

And my prediction was right. Jazmin shooked her head in disagreement. "I don't want to tell you and it will be a secret forever. Even if I tell you,you won't believe me,"said Jazmin. Keep her origin as a secret? That sounded like the Shane's secret. But did that mean Jazmin is a Shane too? If she is,I couldn't love her anymore. And she might be from the so-called Burning World cause she said that if she told me,I wouldn't believe her. Now,I finally got the answer for the last question and I asked her to make sure,"Jaz,are you from the so-called Burning World? Please be honest to me."

Jazmin's POV

When I heard the question,my heartbeat stopped for a moment. He now knew my origin and he might go there to destroy my home. I couldn't let him do that and I regretted to love him. It was time to leave and I tried to run away but he held me tight so that I wouldn't be able to escape. I could hear him crying. "Jazmin Liyana,please be honest now. Is it true that you live in the Burning World? If you do,why didn't you tell me?"he said,sobbing.

"Because I don't want you to destroy my home."

"Destroy your home? Yana,I love you and I will never destroy your home even if I want to!" Not going to destroy my home? And that means he still love me but what if he thought that I'm a Shane eventhough I'm not? I need to tell him and fast. "I know you might think that I'm a Shane but I'm not."

He looked at me and hugged me. I was still sobbing and hugged him back. I couldn't believe that our love for each was still strong. No matter if someone or something try to stop us,our bonding will reconnect. _Dr Blakk,we will always be together for eternity._

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally done.**

**Dr Blakk: Nice work,Jaz. *kisses Jazmin's forehead***

**Jazmin: *blushes* Thaddy bear...**

**Dr Blakk: To everyone out there,review or I'll ghoul you! ! !**

**Jazmin: Calm down,honey.**

**(Blackout)**


	5. 5 The Best and Hottest Night Ever

**Jazmin: Hi again,readers. Finally reached to the fifth chapter. Yahoo!**

**Ambassador Blakk: Yahoo? We just reach the fifth chapter and you're excited about it? **

**Jazmin: Yeah yeah,whatever. Let's go on with the story. Here is where the story turns M-rated. If you're too young to read this,don't read it if you want your mind to be clean.**

* * *

Jazmin's POV

It was almost time to call in a day and Blakk hadn't finish his work. For the whole day,I'd been in his office. I helped him with his work and I didn't had a chance to go out of the office. His eyes couldn't get away from me as he was always observing me. I need a way to get myself outta here. When he wasn't looking at me,I quickly tried to escape but the plan had backfired me.

His arms had caught my waist and he was right behind me. My heart nearly stopped beating when his hot breath was tickling my neck. Then,he began to whisper in my ear,"Running away from me,I see. Well,you'll never escape from me cause tonight I'll give you the hottest night in your life,my dear." And with that,he began to kiss my neck.

There was nothing I could do. He had overpowered me and his tight grip caused the difficulty to escape increase. I was extremely nervous that I almost wet myself,which was a good thing that I didn't. After that was over,he began to carried me to his bedroom,locked the door and pinned me on the bed. "Jaz,I'll make sure you'll never forget this night,"was his comment before the night begin.

He immediately took off his jacket,his shirt and then his shoes. I was realieved that he kept his pants on. Then,he began to take off my blazer,shirt,skirt and told me to take off my high heels,which I had done before he commanded me to. I looked at his shirtless body for a few minutes. He looked more muscular than I expected and he was hunking strong. He was looking at my body as well. I wonder what he was thinking when he looked at me.

Dr Blakk's POV

When I looked at her body,she totally had all the features of a perfect woman. Her body shape was perfect and her breasts looked amazing. Then,I finally saw a marking on her right upper arm but I'll ask her about it tomorrow. With every part of her body,she was the most sexiest woman I've ever met. I just slowly unstrapped her bra and looked at her breasts again. It was large but the perfect size for her age and her nipples were soft that I could play with it like forever. My desire was trying to overpower me but I tried to control it. Luckily,I kissed her lips first and at the same time,I was playing with her nipples. I hope she was okay with it.

Jazmin's POV

I was surprised when he played with my nipples until it was hard and kissed me at the same time. I...I had never thought that I would enjoy it and I really did. All my nervousness faded away,causing me wanting him to do more than this. I pulled away,much to his dissapointment as he asked,"What's wrong,Yana? You don't want to do this anymore,right? But we had just..."

I finally stopped him from complaining by putting one of my breasts into his mouth for him to suck it. Much to my delight,he really did suck it. This was wierd because usually women aren't really ready for this kind of fun but for me,I had began to enjoy it when it had just started. After he finished with the first one,he did he same to the other. I knew he want me to moan out his name and it came out of my mouth,"Oh,Thad. More please,more."

He then pulled away and smirked at me. He even whispered in my ear with that seductive tone of his,"I knew you would enjoy it,sweetheart. So now,where do you want me to go next?" I grinned as I began to removed my panties and it wasn't wet,much to my surprised. He then went to put his face between my legs and began to lick my vagina. It felt so good when he did that but my climax didn't even come yet. "Thad,go deeper please,"I moaned,more like a command.

His tongue now had reached to my clit and he began to lick there. When he was done,he went back to bed and looked at me. "Did you enjoy that,love?"he asked before he slightly kissed my neck for a few seconds. I nodded as my hands began to removed his pants. He looked at my hands and helped to remove it. I finally looked at his cock and I gasped. It was big and a bit long that I wanna suck,I began to kissed his chest,then down to his stomach and finally,my mouth had reached to the head of the cock.

Blakk looked down,smiling as he pushed his cock into my mouth and commanded me,"Now,I want you to suck it until I'm going to climax." I held his shaft as I bobbed my head back and forth while sucking it. I could heard him moaning my name everytime I sucked him. In a few minutes,I could feel him cried in pleasure which meant that he had finally reached the edge of coming. After a few minutes,his semen had entered into my mouth.

After I moved back up,he went on top of me with his cock ready and began to pushed it into my vagina. I moaned but there wasn't any pain when he began to pumped in and out. It was enjoyable in a good way as I wanted more. He then increased the speed and began to go harder. But no bad side effects happened to me like numbness or pain. I was completely fine. When he finally came harder,I moaned his name loud,"Thad,Thad...HOLY CRAP!"

He didn't pull out of me yet as he began to ask,"So,how was it? Do you like it?"

"Nope. I love it. But it is wierd that no sharp pains or and bad effects happened to me like I was getting used to it eventhough this is my first time,"I replied,with my wierd expression on my face. He then pulled his cock out and lied down,panting. I put my head on his chest and snuggled close to him. "Thanks for the best and hottest night ever,Thaddy Bear. Good night,"I said before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Jazmin: Hope you guys enjoyed it if you're really fine reading this. A 14 year old girl who wrote a chapter whish is suitable for 16 and above? Talking about a young dirty minded girl.**

**Ambassador Blakk: OMG! Jazmin,you are such a brave motherfucker I'm telling ya. And sorry for the use of that bad word.**

**Jazmin: That's okay,Ambassador Blakk. Like he said,this is the bravest thing that a 14 year old had ever done. Don't forget to read and review,readers. Jaz's OUT! ;)**


	6. 6 Awkward

**Jazmin: Hi,readers. Jaz is back in the house! I think I'll add a bit of twist for this chapter.**

**Dr Blakk: A bit of twist? *raises his eyebrows and grins* Interesting.**

**Ambassador Blakk: Oh cool!**

**Jazmin: If you readers can find it. Good luck.**

Jazmin's POV

It was morning but I was to lazy to wake up or I prefer to say,I was in fever mode. I could feel Blakk waking up and holding me close. "Time to wake up,my beautiful Jazmin,"he said in his sweetest voice.

But the mode was still on as I replied,"I'm too lazy,Thad. Can you give me a few minutes?" But I knew he wouldn't give up just like that. He began to kissed my neck to wake me up,which surprisingly woke me up. I pouted my lips in defeat as he smiled evilly that he won.

"Come on,Yana. I know you lost but that doesn't stop me to give you a prize."

With that,he pushed me back on the bed and kissed me. The 'prize' that he wanted to give me. After we pulled away,I looked at the bed that had some body fluid on it and back at Blakk. The night that we had was the best night and I would never forget.

As we about to continue our private moment,someone had wrecked the door down and ruined it. The someone was actually my bestie,Fairydom Ambassador Thaddeus Blakk of Slugterra and the other person next to him was Nicole. I quickly covered our nakedness with a blanket and said,"What in Slugterra are you doing here,Big T? I was having my moment with Dr Blakk until you ruined it."

"Dang,sorry...Wait,Jazmin?! And you were WHAT with WHO?!"exclaimed Ambassador Blakk. Man! He was completed shell-shocked when he finally saw everything. Dr Blakk was about to asked something until Nicole cut him off,"Thaddeus,who's that woman and why do we have two Blakk's here?"

I was getting irritated that I remarked,"Big T,you and your wife can wait in the office while Dr Blakk and I get ready."

I guess he understood me that he held Nicole and left. I got out of the bed and invited Dr Blakk to share the shower with me. He grinned,got out of bed too and pulled me into the bathroom.

After we both got ready,we went to the office and met Ambassador Blakk and Nicole there. "Okay,now can you explain about all of this awkwardness,JL?"the ambassador asked.

And with that, I began to explain,"Well,I was on my way home and I have found the Drop. So,I packed all my stuff and rode on it,which actually lead me to Slugterra. I was slug hunting when Dr Blakk caught me and began to push me against a tree that he forcefully kissed me and almost took advantage on me. At least I'd finally saved myself by kissing him back,causing him to fall in love with me. So,I stayed with him and fell for him as well. He ever hired me as his personal assistant and last night,we kinda began to make love and being all lovey dovey."

Ambassador Blakk and Nicole starred at me like I was being cuckoo. After that was over,Nicole finally broke the silent,"So,who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jazmin Liyana. And your husband is my Bestie. I know that you're Nicole. But I'll explain that later. Anyway,what brings you two here?"I replied. After Ambassador Blakk explained everything,Dr Blakk rased one of his eyebrows. "So,no wonder you look like me. You're from the future,"he said,causing my Bestie to nod.

I began to lead my Bestie and his wife to a guest room. "Thanks,JL. We both totally need to rest since tomorrow is my marriage anniversary with Nicole and I have a surprise for her,"said Ambassador Blakk,winking.

I giggled at him. "Sure. Have fun at your anniversary tomorrow." I left the room and went back to the office to continue our work. As I got there,a note was lying on Dr Blakk's table saying,"Jazzie,work is cancelled today. Let's continue our...business,shall we? ;)"

I smiled at myself and went to the bedroom. _Oh,Thad. You're such a pervert but the best pervert I loved._

**Jazmin: Finally done once again. Nicole belongs to nicoleblakk. If you can find the twist,just give me a review. And I need nicoleblakk's permission for using some of the lines from chapter eleven and twelve in her fanfic,Ghouled Romance.**

**Dr Blakk: Well,I guess you're save since you didn't embarrass me in this chapter.**

**Ambassador Blakk: Sweet chapter,JL. A+ for this one.**

**Jazmin: Thanks for the critics from the two Blakk. Don't forget to read and review,readers. JazOUT!**


End file.
